Teeth are important both functionally and aesthetically. There is a need for strong healthy teeth that appear white and glossy.
Calcium phosphate is the primary component of the enamel and dentin in the form of hydroxyapatite. In the mouth, there is a natural equilibrium between hydroxyapatite being dissolved from the enamel of teeth and hydroxyapatite being formed on or in the teeth from substances occurring naturally in the saliva. This equilibrium is shifting continuously, but diet and physical conditions can result in hydroxyapatite being dissolved arising in demineralisation.
If the equilibrium is such that hydroxyapatite is being formed, this is referred to as remineralisation. Remineralisation hardens and strengthens the teeth, thereby providing protection from and treatment for dental erosion and/or tooth wear. It also reduces the likelihood of tooth decay and improves the appearance of the teeth, in particular their whiteness. The teeth may also appear smoother and shinier as a result.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,675 discloses a process for remineralisation of dental enamel by application of a two-phase composition; one phase containing a water-soluble calcium compound and one phase containing a water soluble inorganic phosphate and a water-soluble fluorine compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,955 discloses a process for remineralisation of dental enamel by sequential application of two compositions, the first comprising calcium ions and second comprising phosphate ions, or vice versa.
However there remains the need for a simple and effective way to enable enamel regeneration of the teeth and to whiten the teeth.